O meu último suspiro
by Ana Luisa
Summary: Um último suspiro pelo único que amei, Um último suspiro por quem nunca me haveria de amar, Um último suspiro onde todas as recordações se regeram, Um último suspiro por vós meu Senhor.


**O meu último suspiro**

O estrondo proveniente dos portões revelou-nos que eles haviam acabado de chegar. Potter e os seus amigos, aqueles que lhe roubaram a vida e glória, aqueles que me roubaram o amor.

- São eles.- Exaltou-se Avery. Impressionante como a infidelidade se revela no momento em que menos necessitamos dela. Mais uma vez abandonariam aquele que lhes oferecera tudo, aquele que era o seu mestre.

- Traidores!- Exclamei com todo o ódio e raiva que sentia naquele momento.- Reles traidores. Vocês revelam-se sempre no momento preciso. Mais uma vez vão abandonar o Senhor, mais uma vez são traidores imundos.

Avery olhou-me surpreendido ao contrário de Yaxley que começou a gargalhar.

Sentia-me fraca, dorida e notei uma mancha de sangue formar-se por debaixo do meu manto. Se não me tratasse acabaria por morrer como uma Muggle imunda, acabaria morrer em cima do meu próprio sangue, da forma mais indigna de morrer.

Mas nada disso me importava, não naquele momento. Entre a prisão e a morte, a última seria preferível, fosse ela qual fosse. Ainda mais, nesse momento, nessa altura em que eu sabia, apesar de me tentar convencer do contrário, que ele não mais voltaria.

Cuspi no chão, aos pés de Yaxley.

- Lealdade?- Perguntou - Yaxley com desdém.- A quem devo lealdade? A um Senhor morto?

Ergui a minha varinha. Como poderia aquele ser inútil, dizer tal do Lord das Trevas?

- Como te atreves?- Perguntei com rancor, o meu braço tremia devido a todo o ódio que sentia. Sabia que dos meus olhos dever-se-ia sobressair toda a insanidade que sentia. Yaxley percebeu, pois o seu olhar não foi mais o de desprezo ou de autoridade, mas sim o de receio. – Cruc…

Ia lançar-lhe o feitiço que melhor sabia lançar. A minha maldição predilecta, mas antes de a poder lançar, Rookwood agarrou-me e empurrou-me contra a parede com toda a sua força, e apesar de ter uma força superior à de muitas outras mulheres, esta não passava a de Rookwood, logo não consegui nada mais do que me debater com uma enorme fúria.

- Larga-me.- Gritava-lhe. Mas este não me prestava atenção.

Tremi de ódio.

Inspirei fundo tentando controlar o enorme ódio existente no meu corpo.

- Acabou-se.- Disse Rookwood enquanto me prendi contra a parede. Os seus braços tremiam, não sei se de medo ou de ódio.- Acabou-se tudo, Bellatrix. Ele está morto.- Olhei-o com raiva. Debati-me de novo, tentando poder lançar-lhe um feitiço mortal, mas de novo a minha força inferior impediu-me de tal. Urrei de ódio.

Era ridículo dizer-se tal do meu Senhor, pois ele não podia morrer, havia ultrapassado os limites que a própria morte nos impusera a todos nós. Havia ultrapassado tudo o que qualquer humano alguma vez pensara em ultrapassar. Punha em questão o facto de ele ser humano. Não, ele não era humano, pois nenhum homem ou mulher alguma vez teriam chegado a onde ele chegou. Nenhum homem ou mulher teriam alguma vez vencido a morte. Ele não era humano, era muito mais que isso, muito mais que um mero mortal.

- Agora tens duas opções- continuou Rookwood com o seu tom enganadoramente imperativo- ou ficas e morres ou foges e vives. Não o trais, não há ninguém para ser traído.

Olhei-o ofendida por me pôr tal opção.

- Traidor. - Sibilei-lhe. - Todos vocês!- Gritei para todos os presente.- Não passam de meros traidores. Preferia a morte mais desonrosa a ter que partilhar uma partícula de ar que fosse convosco.

Yaxley, que se havia sentado numa cadeira junto à mesa onde outrora tivemos importantes reuniões, levantou-se repentinamente.

- Está feita a escolha então.- Disse Yaxley friamente.

Olhou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso sem charme nem ódio, um sorriso que em nada imitava o do meu Senhor.

- Adeus Lestrange.- Disse-me antes de se materializar.

Olhei para o espaço vazio onde outrora estivera Yaxley.

Aos poucos vários dos devoradores presentes, que não se haviam pronunciado, começaram a materializar-se também com a derrota escrita nos rostos sujos e ensanguentados pela batalha. Todos eles, todos haviam-no abandonado.

- Bellatrix- Começou Rookwood a falar- não te vale de nada ficares aqui. Anda. Estás ferida, se não te cuidares acabarás por morrer, muito lenta e dolorosamente. De que te servirá isso? Anda, a tua ferida deve estar a agravar-se, não deves ter muito mais tempo de vida.

Inspirei fundo. Olhei-o nos olhos com severidade. Rookwood afastou-se percebendo o significado do meu severo olhar.

- Só me resta desejar-te boa sorte, Bellatrix.- Murmurou antes de se materializar e deixar-me sozinha com a escuridão.

Fechei os olhos. Senti-me fraca, e pela primeira vez tive vontade de chorar.

Estava sozinha, ele havia-me abandonado, havia-me deixado a morrer lentamente, havia-me deixado da forma mais cruel, algo que sempre o caracterizara, a sua crueldade.

Fora-lhe a mais fiel, sempre o seria, ao contrário de todos os outros, mas agora pagava o doloroso preço da minha fidelidade.

Abri os olhos, comecei a percorrer a longa sala de jantar da nobre casa do meu Senhor.

Toquei com a unha do meu dedo indicador, na mesa de pinho, enquanto passava em redor desta. Todos aqueles objectos traziam à mente as recordações de uma outra época, da época do nosso domínio e glória, da época em que todos tremiam ao ouvir o nosso nome.

A grande lareira, que continha serpentes embalsamadas por cima de si, estava tristemente apagada trazendo uma maior melancolia à casa.

Sentia-me fraca mas não me permiti derramar uma lágrima que fosse, não sob o seu sempre presente olhar.

A sala havia-se tornado mais fria que o habitual. Fria até para mim, uma mulher que amava o frio. A chama fria que aquecia a grande casa havia-se apagado levando consigo qualquer vestígio do eventual calor que pudesse ter existido.

Dirigi-me até à porta e saí da sala. Parei no longo corredor, onde outras vezes passara sem reparar na sua simples e elegante decoração.

Tudo era diferente visto daquela maneira. Tudo era necessário ser visto e adorado, pois tudo era uma luz que me levava à presença da sua majestosa recordação.

Cada traço, cada pedaço de madeira, cada estilhaço de vidro, cada ranhura na parede, tudo e tudo me levava ao encontro dele, nem que fosse por míseros segundos.

Passava com os dedos das minhas mãos por todas as marcas na madeira, rindo-me e deliciando-me com as memórias que me mostravam de como estes haviam sido feitos. Desde feitiços até torturas, desde o sadismo até à obscenidade, cada uma daquelas marcas, grossas ou finas, grandes ou pequenas, tinham uma história, que por poucos segundos me livravam do doloroso frio da solidão.

Todas as marcas que nada me importaram na altura em que foram feitas, tinham agora um incrível valor sentimental, um valor que quase me livrava da insanidade que se apoderava, aos poucos, da minha mente.

- Como era ingénua nessa altura.- Dizia rindo-me baixinho e com grande amargura, sempre que passava o dedo por alguma marca.- Como era inconsciente do valor das pequenas coisas, como era inconsciente da imaturidade que alguns dos meus actos fúteis transmitiam.

Batia com os punhos cerrados sobre algumas marcas, enquanto que a outras tentava apenas agarrar, tentando assim que as memórias não me escapulissem pelos dedos finos das minhas mãos, mas era em vão, estas fugiam-lhes com uma facilidade impressionante, deixando-me depois envolta, de novo, na doce amargura da solidão.

Afastei-me, com as mãos trémulas, da parede onde se encontravam algumas marcas. Tinha que sair dali o mais rapidamente possível, pois sabia que se não saísse iria acabar por quebrar a promessa que fizera a mim mesma desde o primeiro momento em que o vi, a promessa de nunca chorar sob o seu imponente olhar.

Comecei a subir pelas escadas por onde subira muitas outras vezes, mas que subira com o ar livre da desgraça, na qual me encontrava naquele momento.

Subia fraca, agarrada ao corrimão para não rebolar pelo lance das escadas. Se um eu meu de umas semanas antes me tivesse visto naquela altura, teria se enojado com a situação, não se teria reconhecido naquela bela mas fraca e vulnerável mulher em que eu me tornara nas poucas horas que haviam passado.

- Fiel, mas sempre fiel.- Tentava consolar-me com essa insignificante ideia.

Fidelidade ao Senhor era uma obrigação não uma dádiva. A única dádiva que se poderia reconhecer era a de ele nos aceitar para sermos seus fiéis, de ele nos confiar tal honra. Pesar que muitos não tivessem honra suficiente para respeitar tamanha honra

Senti uma enorme dor no peito, uma dor que me retirou a vontade de respirar, na minha mente conseguia ver o olhar de repugnância que ele me lançava ao ver-me tão débil à fraqueza que ele tanto desprezara.

Não era a mesma, eu sabia disso. E essa verdade era de todo angustiante, queimando-me por dentro, sabia que se ele me visse naquele momento, ter-me-ia desprezado e chamado fraca, ter-me-ia, possivelmente, lançado uma maldição para me mostrar qual era a verdadeira dor, e de uma certa maneira mostrar-me-ia.

Por entre as ranhuras das paredes poderia ouvir a sua voz cruel e fria, livre de remorso, a sua voz autoritária que nos fazia tremer por dentro só com um simples sibilar. A sua voz que nos erguia para irmos para as batalhas, a sua voz que soletrava os mais fascinantes feitiços negros que eram fora dos conhecimentos de muitos.

A sua voz ergueu-me de novo e deu-me forças suficientes para continuar o caminho que queria percorrer, a sua voz despertou-me da densa dor e amargura que sentia no meu peito e fez-me sentir a dor que a ferida de batalha me causava, que apesar de agoniante era muito mais preferível que a primeira.

Subi as escadas com toda a força que ainda me restava. Por vezes olhava cada um dos seus gastos degraus e lembrava-me da forma apressada, despreocupada e eufórica com que eu subia estas. Subia-as extremamente rápido e com grande entusiasmo, sem sequer reparar nos belos pormenores desta, pois sabia que ao passar estas e ao passar pelo longo corredor iria entrar no meu luxuoso quarto e iria encontrá-lo lá, à minha espera.

Naquele momento, duvidava intensamente disso, por mais que me tentasse convencer de que ele pudesse se encontrar lá à minha espera, como fizera centenas de vezes antes, sabia no meu íntimo ser, que a única coisa que eu iria encontrar eram os objectos que mo trariam à lembrança.

Percorri o longo corredor, procurando por um fim que nunca mais alcançava. Parei em frente a uma grande porta. Nunca nos fora permitido atravessá-la. A porta dava lugar ao quarto do Senhor, e nós evitávamos ao máximos mantermo-nos perto deste.

O que poderia haver de tão misterioso e poderoso, entre aquelas quatro paredes, para que não nos fosse permitido sequer uma espreitadela? E mais importante, teria esse mistério a capacidade de me deixar agarrada às recordações que eu ainda continha dele, de modo a ilibar-me da tão angustiante dor?

Senti uma enorme curiosidade invadir-me todo o corpo, e sem puder controlar este, as minhas mãos foram parar à maçaneta de ouro da porta.

Envolvia-as em redor da pequena maçaneta, mas antes de puder fazer qualquer movimento ou de ter qualquer pensamento contrário àquela involuntária reacção, uma espécie de choque eléctrico atravessou as minhas mãos, causando uma enorme dor nestas, e subiu até ao meu peito.

Gemi de dor.

Afastei-me violentamente da porta, com a maior rapidez que pude, batendo depois com as costas na dura parede que se encontrava atrás de mim.

Soltei um soluço, o meu corpo começou a tremer fazendo-me cair de joelhos.

- Desculpai-me Mestre, perdoai-me!- Suplicava-lhe por entre os soluços. Senti lágrimas brotarem-me dos olhos, mas contive-as, já bastava tê-lo traído uma vez.- Perdoai-me, por favor.

As paredes emitiram o seu grito de ódio.

- Como te atreves a desobedecer a uma ordem minha Lestrange?- Pude-as ouvir a gritarem com a voz fria e cruel do meu Senhor.

Tremi soluçando ainda mais.

Não me queria sentir assim, não queria ser igualmente traidora.

Uma dor bastava. A dor da perda bastava-me, não conseguiria suportar também a dor da minha terrível traição.

A dor da minha ferida aumentava de segundo para segundo, podendo tornar-se insuportável, mas eu mal a sentia, a sua intensidade não era nada comparada com a que sentia no meu peito.

Olhei para a minha mão ensanguentada. Restava-me pouco tempo, provavelmente o mesmo tempo que Potter a levaria passar pelos feitiços protectores que rodeavam a Mansão Riddle.

Levantei-me. Queria poder encontrar-me com ele, com o meu Senhor. Tomara a atitude errada ao tentar invadir a sua privacidade para poder senti-lo.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios Ainda havia um sítio onde o poderia sentir sem o trair.

Dei uns curtos passos até parar em frente a umas pequenas escadas, subia-as e dei comigo num pequeno corredor com uma porta no seu fim.

O meu quarto, que não partilhara com Rodolphus pois ele nunca dormira ali (para minha enorme gratidão e graça), ficava isolado de tudo o resto, ainda mais que o do Senhor das Trevas, o que me agradava bastante. A solidão sempre fora a minha melhor companhia.

Abri a porta.

Um ar cheio de recordações veio ao meu encontro. Sorri satisfeita ao ver que o meu principal objectivo se começara a concretizar.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, não queria deixar as minhas recordações fugirem.

Dei alguns passos e parei. Pude ver no espelho o estado lastimável em que me encontrava.

Tinha uma pequena mancha de sangue no manto, creio ter estado sempre comigo desde o fim da batalha.

Aproximei-me do espelho que se encontrava por cima de uma antiga cómoda. Pude ver, através dele, a minha cama que continha quatro colunas de madeira e um dossel de tom escarlate, a colcha, que se encontrava na cama, era de igual tom.

Fechei os olhos para depois os voltar a abrir.

Gelei.

Pestanejei várias vezes para certificar-me que aquilo que via era realidade.

Ele encontrava-se atrás de mim com o mesmo sorriso cruel e pretensioso que fizera tantas outras vezes. O meu coração disparou. Via as suas mãos deslizarem pela minha cintura, chegando até às minhas coxas. Sentia arrepios a cada toque seu.

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Era demasiado bom. Senti um enorme sorriso formar-se nos meus de lábios, enquanto que os meus olhos começaram a brilhar de felicidade.

Levei as minhas mãos às suas. O seu sorriso continuava penetrante.

O meu sorriso depressa desapareceu e único brilho que existia nos meus olhos era o de pavor.

Senti uma facada no peito, quando as minhas mãos tocaram no meu próprio corpo e não nas mãos dele.

Olhei-me com a esperança de encontrar as suas mãos. Não havia nada para além do meu manto, não havia nenhumas mãos a agarrá-lo. Não havia ninguém ali para além de mim.

Voltei a observar o espelho. O seu sorriso continuava esplendoroso enquanto que os seus olhos observavam-me atentamente com uma ligeira malícia.

Senti-me ser sufocada pela minha própria dor. Dei um pequeno berro que foi calado pelos soluços.

Peguei num guarda-jóias antigo, feito de vidro, e lancei-o contra o espelho com o propósito de fazer desaparecer aquela tormentosa imagem.

O espelho partiu-se em mil pedaços que caíram, com leves tilintares, por cima da cómoda e arredores.

Olhei-os com fúria e amargura.

O meu coração começou a acelerar. Por momentos pensei que algum dos pedaços de vidro se tivesse cravado no meu peito, quando caíra, pois uma enorme dor aguda ficou enterrada neste.

O meu corpo começou a tremer e eu caí de joelhos, não contendo as lágrimas que me começaram a fugir-me dos olhos.

Em todos os pedaços do grande espelho, a imagem continuava a mesma. A imagem dele a segurar-me por trás, como muitas outras vezes fizera. Só que agora a imagem em vez de ser uma só tornou-se em milhares. Milhares de imagens vindas directamente do inferno para me torturarem.

Abaixei o meu rosto deixando-o ficar coberto por uma cortina negra de cabelos. Não queria ter que ver aquilo. Olhei fixamente para as minhas mãos ensanguentadas, deixando diversas lágrimas caírem sobre estas.

- Porque me torturais desta maneira?- Perguntei-lhe com uma enorme mágoa e dor.- Por favor parai. Parai! Não sou tão grande traidora para merecer tal tortura.

Solucei. Não obtive respostas.

Fechei os olhos. Um leve sopro, vindo de uma janela aberta, baloiçou os meus cabelos, fazendo-me arrepiar.

O cheiro dele foi parar-me às narinas. Todo o cheiro existente naquele quarto era feito a partir do dele, que se conseguia fazer notar muito mais que o meu.

O sopro sibilou aos meus ouvidos, recordando-me das minhas antigas recordações.

_Prendi os meus cabelos negros num pequeno coque, deixando alguns fios soltos. Aproximei-me do espelho e ajeitei o meu vestido negro._

_O quarto estava envolto pelas negras sombras. Abri os cortinados e observei o chuvoso dia. Se havia algo que eu gostava, era de dias chuvosos._

_Voltei a observar-me ao espelho._

_Cabelo liso e negro, olhos de igual cor e pele branca. Fazia o modelo para qualquer mulher. Qualquer mulher com um físico igual ao meu seria possivelmente uma mulher felicíssima, ser o centro das atenções, desejos e cobiças que ocorriam nas mentes obscenas dos homens... qualquer mulher seria feliz com isso, qualquer mulher menos eu. _

_Se fosse como Narcissa, minha irmã, e como muitas outras mulheres, seria com toda a certeza muito feliz, mas o problema é que eu não o era, a minha mentalidade superava todos esses tipos de futilidade, tornando-me num diamante negro, sem brilho._

_Duas risadas graves e masculinas despertaram-me dos meus pensamentos. Uma das risadas identifiquei como sendo a de Rodolphus, a outra não consegui reconhecer a quem pertencia._

_Fiquei alguns segundos a pensar a quem poderia pertencer a segunda gargalhada, até que me lembrei que Rodolphus me avisara da tão importante visita que iríamos receber nessa tarde, de uma visita, que segundo ele, iria mudar a nossa vida._

_Saí do quarto e desci das escadas enfadada. Sabia qual seria a minha função._

_Desde que me casara com Rodolphus Lestrange, aos dezoito anos (mal saí de Hogwarts), que tinha uma única função, fazer-lhe e servir-lhe as refeições (visto que ele considerava os elfos domésticos criaturas demasiado nojentas e inferiores para tocarem na comida que ele ingeria), uma função que eu não desempenhava com grande encanto, (não era como Narcissa. Não havia nascido para ser dona de casa) e ainda receber os convidados com falsos sorrisos de agrado. Também tinha a função de ser "exposta" a um canto da sala, quando se realizavam festas, como uma estátua feita exclusivamente para ser adorada e cobiçada por todos os que a olhavam, para ser o centro de inveja e ciúmes tanto das mulheres, por não estarem no meu lugar, como pelos homens, por não estarem no lugar do Rodolphus e me terem._

_O meu mundo não passava de uma enorme mentira em que eu fingia viver com a ingénua alegria de uma autêntica dona de casa. Com a alegria de viver para servir o meu marido (que eu sabia ser inferior a mim). Nunca prestara para tarefas domésticas e nunca fora fraca o suficiente para ser confundida com uma boneca de vidro à qual a minha irmã era facilmente identificada. Rodolphus fartava-se de criticar a minha falta de qualidade doméstica, (algo que nunca me incomodara), mas sabia a que ponta havia de parar, sabia o poder que as minhas capacidades mágicas, não muito desenvolvidas, possuíam._

_Narcissa sempre criticara os meus ideais, as ideias de que poderia ter independência suficiente para não necessitar de um marido inútil que mal sabia erguer a varinha para lançar qualquer tipo de feitiço decente. Os ideais de que eu poderia ter poder, de que eu tinha o poder para tomar as rédeas da minha própria vida. A minha mãe ria-se dizendo que a minha única função era a de arranjar um marido de puro-sangue e rico, um marido digno, por mais inútil que fosse, e depois servi-lo até ao fim dos meus dias, servi-lo com tarefas inúteis e desonrosas, que não eram dignas para alguém com sangue igual ao meu. Dar-lhe filhos, cuidar dos filhos. Servir e servir o meu improfícuo marido._

_Suspirei. Rodolphus e o outro homem encontravam-se sentados nos sofás a meio da sala, conversando alegremente._

_Observei ao de leve o estranho sujeito. Vi-o de trás, sentado no cadeirão do falecido pai de Rodolphus, deveria ser mesmo muito importante para Rodolphus o deixar sentar-se lá. Estranhei, o homem parecia-me ser novo, com a idade do meu marido, como poderia ser um homem novo assim tão importante._

_Dirigi-me até à cozinha, tentando não chamar as atenções para mim, o que não foi difícil._

_Senti um arrepio a atravessar a espinha. Por segundos senti uns olhos fixos em mim, uns olhos que soube não pertencerem a Rodolphus._

_Entrei na cozinha. Conjurei uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e dois copos, sabia que Rodolphus não os tardaria a pedir._

_- Vou buscá-lo então, se me dá licença.- Pude ouvir Rodolphus dizer._

_Dirigi-me até à sala transportando as bebidas e a garrafa de whisky. Quando entrei na sala ainda pude ver o manto de Rodolphus deslizar no cimo da escada._

_De novo arrepiei-me. Não me sentia confortável com o estranho sujeito na mesma sala que eu. Algo nele me incomodava bastante._

_Aproximei-me de uma mesa de apoio, próxima do cadeirão onde o homem se sentava, e comecei a colocar as bebidas nesta._

_Senti os olhos dele fixos nos meus movimentos, que se tornaram mais lentos e atrapalhados, de uma forma menos discreta. Senti-o a avaliar-me, o que me fez tremer ainda mais._

_Peguei nos copos que já se encontravam na mesa e comecei a retirá-los._

_Pude ouvir o homem a erguer-se do sofá e aproximar-se de mim. Via os seus dedos longos e finos segurarem em alguns dos copos que eu tentava segurar._

_- Deixe-me ajudá-la.- Disse educadamente. Um dos seus dedos tocou, sem intenção, na minha pele, fazendo esta arrepiar-se e erguer todos os seus pêlos, senti o meu batimento cardíaco acelerar de uma maneira que nunca fizera, o que me assustou.- Você deve ser a Senhorita Black, se não me engano._

_Ergui os meus olhos, pela primeira vez. Surpreendi-me. À minha frente estava um homem que eu não esperava encontrar. Quando Rodolphus falou-me da sua importância imaginei um homem igual aos que encontrava no Ministério, um homem velho com um ar superior, mas sem qualquer tipo de superioridade. Este homem, era exactamente o oposto do que imaginara, para além de ser extremamente novo, para o cargo que Rodolphus lhe atribuía, era estranhamente bastante atraente. Alto, olhos verdes e frios e cabelo negro, o mais surpreendente ainda era que apesar de não demonstrar um ar de superioridade esta se fazia notar nos seus traços perfeitos e ligeiramente frios._

_- Lestrange.- Corrigi cabisbaixa. Senti um leve tremor percorrer o meu corpo._

_- Peço perdão pelo meu erro. Senhora.- Falou de uma maneira bastante educada, senti-me envergonhado com tamanho charme, algo nele era diferente, algo nele demonstrava o poder que eu procurava à anos. Talvez Rodolphus tivesse razão, talvez este homem fosse mesmo bastante importante._

_Lancei-lhe um fraco sorriso. Peguei nos copos que se encontravam nas suas mãos e dirigi-me até à cozinha. Senti os seus olhos seguirem todos os meus pequenos movimentos._

_Respirei pausadamente. Fechei os olhos para tornar a abri-los._

_Por boas maneiras, voltei à sala para fazer companhia ao convidado de Rodolphus._

_O homem encontrava-se junto à janela a observar o jardim da Mansão Lestrange._

_Parei um pouco afastada dele, encostada a uma parede fria, tendo esperanças que ele não reparasse na minha presença, mas para meu grande descontentamento, este reparou._

_- Tem um jardim muito bonito.- Elogiou com um pequeno sorriso._

_Retribuí-lhe o sorriso em forma de agradecimento._

_- Flores muito bonitas.- Disse olhando de novo pela janela. Reparei que os seus olhos estavam parados no pequeno canteiro de belas flores que passavam discretas ao olhar de quase todas.- Mas sem dúvida alguma que as mais bonitas são aquelas de tom azulado.- Apontou para o pequeno canteiro.- Como se chamam?_

_Olhei-o surpreendida. Porque estaria a falar comigo sobre um assunto tão supérfluo como o de flores?_

_O homem começou a caminhar lentamente pela sala, olhando de janela em janela, mas sempre olhando para o pequeno canteiro._

_- Não sei o seu nome.- Respondi cautelosamente._

_O homem lançou um novo sorriso._

_- Pena.- Murmurou. Havia parado em frente a uma outra janela que se encontrava a uns cinco metros da primeira. O seus olhos observavam agora um canteiro de rosas que revestia grande parte do jardim.- Vejo que são ocultas por aquelas rosas, uma flor tão vulgar. É realmente uma pena, conseguem tirar o brilho às flores azuis, que são incrivelmente bonitas. Creio que um jardim feito a partir somente daquelas flores azuis, tornar-se-ia um jardim incrivelmente belo e mágico. _

_O homem afastou-se da janela e olhou-me fixamente nos olhos._

_- Por vezes as mais belas plantas são cobertas pelas mais insignificantes, que são somente adoradas por não haver conhecimento daquelas que realmente embelezam o jardim.- Arrepiei-me. A sinceridade com que falava fez-me compreender que ele não se referia meramente a plantas.- Tiram-lhes o brilho, o nome e até a beleza e poder. Por vezes nós temos que cortá-las e abrir caminho até podermos mostrar ao mundo as outras espécies de plantas que lhe são desconhecidas. Temos que mostrar ao mundo o que realmente importa. Temos que devolver o brilho, beleza e poder às plantas a que estes lhes foram roubados. Temos que lhes dar um nome, de o tornar conhecido e de fazer o mundo vacilar perante este. Por vezes as mais belas plantas não são as que brilham à luz da sol, mas sim as que tão escondidas sobre a luz das sombras._

_Olhei-o com admiração. Nunca ouvira ninguém falar com tamanha sinceridade. Nunca ouvira ninguém dizer aquilo que eu mais precisava de ouvir. Ele falara como se conhecesse aquilo que eu passava, como se conhecesse as represálias que a sociedade conseguia fazer. Falava como se conhecesse o meu verdadeiro ser, o meu verdadeiro significado. Falava como alguém que realmente conhecesse o verdadeiro significado do poder._

_Os seus olhos brilharam com uma intensidade devastadora._

_- Não concorda comigo, Senhora Lestrange?- Observei os seus olhos verdes. Anui afirmativamente com a cabeça. O homem sorriu e voltou a observar o jardim.- é realmente um belo jardim._

_Suspirou. Eu continuei imóvel, encostada à parede._

_Os passos de Rodolphus no andar de cima, despertaram a nossa atenção dos nossos íntimos pensamentos._

_Ele aproximou-se. Abaixou-se e esticou a minha mão imóvel. Os seus lábios frios tocaram na pele da minha mão direita. Senti arrepios nesta e em todo o meu corpo. Senti as minhas faces ganharem um tom rubro enquanto que um calor nunca antes sentido dominava todo o meu corpo._

_Afastou-se. Os seus olhos foram ao encontro dos meus._

_- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Black.- Disse. Não corrigi o seu engano propositado porque este até me agradou._

_- Igualmente.- Sussurrei._

_Os seus olhos voltaram a observar-me e pude ver neles algo que nunca vira num olhar de outro homem, não me olhava com desejo nem como se eu não passasse de um mero objecto para satisfazer os seus desejos, olhou-me como se eu fosse alguém que pudesse satisfazer as suas vontades, que não aquelas que fossem carnais._

_O homem dirigiu-se até Rodolphus que me observava pávido._

_Observei as plantas azuis de que o homem tanto falara. Aos poucos fui percebendo com exactidão ao que o homem se referia._

_Passados dias percebi que aquilo não passara de um convite, um convite para me tornar alguém importante naquela ridícula sociedade. Um convite para me juntar a um grupo que tinha um bem maior em jogo, que tinha o objectivo de exterminar tudo o que fosse muggles, sangues de lama e traidores de sangue, e qualquer tipo dessas criaturas nojentas. Recebi o convite do Senhor das Trevas, o convite para mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder e quem realmente era. Recebi o convite para me tornar sua serva, sua escrava, e para servi-lo fielmente, com corpo, sangue e alma, até ao fim da minha vida._

_Muitos procuraram-no para se lhe juntarem, mas a mim, a mim, uma mulher a que para a maioria das pessoas não passava disso, de uma mulher, a mim foi me dada a honra de ser ele a convidar-me a ser a sua mais fiel escrava._

_Rodolphus tivera razão. Aquele dia mudara a minha vida, o meu destino, pois agora era a sua escrava, a escrava mais fiel que ele alguma vez teria._

_Servi-lo-ia de corpo, alma e sangue, servi-lo-ia em tudo o que lhe fosse necessário. Seria a sua mais fiel._

Abri os olhos.

Os pedaços de vidro reflectiram o meu rosto de sofrimento. Passei um dos meus dedos por um pedaço de vidro.

O reflexo do meu rosto foi substituído por uma nuvem negra. Olhei-a admirada por uns segundos, até que soltei um novo berro enquanto que o meu corpo tremeu pelo terror que senti.

Levantei-me bruscamente e afastei-me o máximo que pude dos pedaços de vidro. Sabia que em todos eles a imagem seria a mesma, a imagem dos olhos frios e cruéis dele, do meu Senhor, envoltos por uma densa escuridão.

Encostei-me ao parapeito da janela. Tentei recuperar o folgo. Senti lágrimas formarem-se nos meus olhos.

- Porque me fazeis isto?- Gritei-lhe com ódio, quando recuperei o meu folgo.- O que eu fiz foi tão terrível para me castigardes desta maneira?

Cambaleei até me poder debruçar sobre a janela.

Era um dia chuvoso. Um dia como eu gostava, um dia como ele gostava.

Ao longe via Potter a destruir mais um dos feitiços protectores. Não tardaria e entrariam na grande mansão. Senti os olhos de um deles a observarem-me, mas não soube se fora mesmo vista.

A chuva começou a vir cada vez mais intensa e bonita, cada vez mais agradável.

Estiquei a minha mão direita para poder apanhar alguma das gotas.

Se tudo fosse assim tão simples... Se bastasse só saltar para tudo acabar... Se tudo fosse com essa simplicidade, o sofrimento não me corroeria naquele momento.

Um novo arrepio se fez sentir na minha espinha, um arrepio que me era familiar.

Tornei a fechar os olhos e novas recordações surgiram nestes.

_- Mata-o.- Repetiu.- Tu sabes como fazê-lo, tu consegue-lo fazê-lo. Ergue a varinha, Bellatrix, ergue a varinha e mata-o._

_Olhei para o nojento muggle que se encontrava estendido no chão, em cima de uma poça formada pelo seu próprio sangue, e que me observava apavorado. Ergui a varinha._

_Era o primeiro ataque em que eu participara. Ao fim de meses e meses de treino, estudo e a aperfeiçoamento da minha magia, ele deixou-me finalmente participar num ataque._

_Ouviu-o a aproximar-se. Senti que os pêlos da minha nuca se erguiam, ao sentir o seu sopro nesta._

_- Mata-o.- Sussurrou-me ao ouvido. Sem conseguir conter-me, arrepiei-me. Apesar do tempo que já havia passado desde a primeira vez em que o encontrara, o efeito dele sobre o meu corpo não passara, e eu poderia ver nos seus olhos que isso o satisfazia.- Olha para aquela abdominante criatura e sente o nojo, o ódio e a repulsa que ele te consegue causar. Vê como o seu nojento sangue suja as ruas que em que nós caminhamos, em como o seu nojento sangue é capaz de ocupar as nossas vidas superiores. Sente ódio por ele e poderás ter o enorme prazer de deter a sua insignificante vida nos teus dedos.- Sentiu-o erguer a minha mão vazia, abrindo a palma desta e separando os dedos, entrelaçando os dele nos meus. De novo o meu corpo não pôde evitar uma ligeira reacção. Ergueu com a outra mão a minha que continha a varinha.- Mata-o e verás que tipo de sangue lhe escorre nas veias._

_Aproximou-se do muggle e cuspiu-lhe em cima, este limitou-se a encolher-se._

_- Por favor. Por favor.- Suplicou ao Senhor que se limitou a olhá-lo com desprezo e repulsa._

_- Como te atreves a fala com o Senhor das Trevas?- Perguntei-lhe com ódio.- Como ousas pedir-lhe misericórdia seu asco? Não és digno sequer de lhe olhar para o rosto. Como ousas lhe dirigir a palavra, e pedindo-lhe, ainda por cima, misericórdia. O Senhor não tem misericórdia de criaturas repugnantes como tu. Ninguém o tem._

_Tal como o Senhor, cuspi-lhe só que para o rosto._

_Vi um sorriso de satisfação formar-se nos lábios do meu Senhor, enquanto um brilho vermelho atravessava pelos seus olhos extremamente verdes._

_O ódio por ver o muggle a dirigir-se ao meu Senhor, começou a queimar-me interiormente, e tal como ele me dissera, este deu-me força suficiente para poder sentir a capacidade de que era capaz de matar o muggle desprezível. Senti todo o meu sangue ferver dizendo-me que eu me encontrava preparada._

_- Sente-o Bellatrix, sente-o.- O meu Senhor não pôde deixar de esconder a excitação por ver-me aplicar o que aprendera com ele durante meses a fio._

_- Sim Mestre.- Respondi-lhe._

_Ergui a minha varinha._

_- Por favor, tende piedade de mim Senhora, tende piedade.- Suplicou-me o muggle._

_O meu Senhor riu-se, assim como eu._

_A fúria e o ódio por ter que ver criatura tão desprezível dirigir-me a palavra como se eu fosse uma dos seus, fez-me ganhar o pouco da confiança que me faltava e murmurar o feitiço que se tornaria o meu ícone._

_- Crucio.- Gritei com todo o ódio que sentia._

_O muggle berrou de dor, enchendo toda a rua de gritos e urros de dor. Contorceu-se sobre o seu próprio sangue, sujando-se mais com este._

_Pude ver o brilho de surpresa, orgulho e prazer que atravessou os olhos do meu Senhor. Sorri satisfeita apesar de o feitiço me deixar ligeiramente fraca. Sabia que estivera bem para o primeiro Cruciatus._

_O muggle gritou até não ter mais forças e cair tremendo na poça do seu imundo sangue._

_As palmas do Senhor das Trevas fizeram-se ouvir pela rua. Caminhou em torno do corpo do muggle, que ainda se contorcia com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, mantendo a distância para não pisar o sangue sujo deste._

_- Perfeito Bellatrix.- Disse sorrindo satisfeito.- Agora mata-o, não quero perder mais tempo com algo tão desprezível._

_Sorri._

_- Com todo o prazer, Mestre.- Fiz-lhe uma pequena reverência. Apontei a varinha ao muggle que me olhou com o olhar vazio, e tornei a sorrir.- Avada Kedavra._

_O vazio dos olhos do muggle tornou-se ainda mais vazio, revelando a sua falta de vida._

_O Senhor afastou-se dele, caminhando na minha direcção._

_- Boa.- Disse seriamente.- Agora vamos, já perdemos tempo que chegue com isto.- Disse apontando com desprezo para o muggle._

_Olhei para o corpo inerte do muggle. Havia sido a minha primeira vítima, a primeira criatura desprezível que matara para ele. A primeira de muitas, esperava._

_O Senhor olhou-me apreensivo._

_- Espero que não estejas com remorsos disso.- Disse com desprezo e um ligeiro desapontamento._

_Tornei a olhar para o muggle._

_- Não sei.- Respondi-lhe. O Senhor fez um olhar surpreso.- Se remorsos significar matar coisas dessas, então sim, estou com remorsos._

_O Senhor sorriu._

_- Vais ter mais oportunidades, Bellatrix.- Disse-me.- Vais ter muitas oportunidades para matar coisas iguais a essa. Agora anda, como disse, já perdemos muito tempo com isto e não estou com paciência para ter que aturar o Dumblodore e os amantes de muggles._

_Dizendo isto dirigiu-se até á escuridão e materializou-se, eu segui-o, como sempre o fazia._

_Fora a minha primeira vítima. Uma vitima que eu lhe dedicava completamente. A vítima que ele me ensinara a matar._

Os arrepios foram desaparecendo aos poucos, levando consigo as recordações.

Quando senti que o seu toque profundo e frio havia saído de cima da minha pele, tornei a abrir os olhos.

Verifiquei que Potter ainda continuava entretido com os feitiços de protecção. Afastei-me aos poucos da janela, magoada pelo facto de bastar tocar nela, para ele me vir à mente.

Suspirei derrotada. Tudo ali me lembrava dele. Tudo ali me trazia dor, não havia como mudar a essa triste realidade. Não havia como lhe fugir. Não era só aquele quarto ou aquela casa, para lhe poder escapar teria que arrancar primeiro a minha própria pele, queimar a minha roupa e por fim extrair o meu coração já destruído pela dor. Pois tudo isso tinha a sua marca feita pelo seu toque e pelo meu arriscado desejo. Todas as memórias que o continham não se encontravam naquela casa, mas sim dentro de mim, fui marcada pelas memórias como os bois pelo ferro quente.

Memórias que nunca sairiam da minha pele e alma, que ficariam marcadas nestas até ao fim, que por sorte não se encontrava distante, torturando-me com a dor da saudade sem qualquer dó ou piedade.

Ele iria continuar presente até ao fim, seguindo-me para onde quer que eu fosse. Torturando-me pelo meu grande fracasso.

Observei de novo o quarto. A frieza deste feriu-me. Os espelhos partidos não me reflectiram, nem a ele, estavam escuros, envoltos por uma densa neblina negra.

Caminhei até ao armário.

Fazia muito tempo que a minha ferida não me incomodava.

Abri o armário. Percorri com os meus dedos por entre todos os meus longos vestidos até encontrá-lo, o meu vestido favorito. O vestido que me poderia avivar todas as recordações que necessitava. O único vestido que tinha a capacidade de me trazer uma dor e angústia maior do que aquelas que já sentia, mas que apesar dessa advertência, era o que eu mais precisava naquela altura. Pois naquela altura tudo o que eu queria, apesar da dor que isso me levaria quando acabasse, era podê-lo ver e sentir, nem que fosse por meros segundos, e só aquele vestido tinha a capacidade para me levar às melhores recordações, às recordações que mais me ligavam a _ele_. As recordações que seriam capazes de me deixar completamente iludida por uma falsa alegria, mas mesmo assim seria, apesar de uma fraca imitação, alegria.

Abri o meu manto pela parte da frente, deixando-o cair no chão, num pequeno monte, e revelando a minha pele, mais branca que o costume, descoberta.

Fechei os olhos. O cheiro dele havia voltado a aparecer só que com mais intensidade. Retirei o vestido de dentro do seu lugar.

Deixei-o cair. Um frio no estômago seguido por um enorme arrepio na espinha fizeram-me tornar a fechar os olhos, reprimi um pequeno gemido. Senti os seus lábios frios passarem, com pequenos beijos, por toda a minha espinha, desde lombar da espinha até a minha nuca. Senti as suas mãos gélidas segurarem-me firmemente as coxas.

Suspirei de prazer.

Novas recordações surgiram-ma na mente.

_Ouvia os gritos eufóricos de todos os outros devoradores. Deveriam estar a festejar o sucesso do nosso último ataque. Era impossível não os ouvir._

_Inspirei fundo, comecei a observar a neve fria que se encontrava no exterior da casa, pela janela do meu quarto na grande mansão do meu Senhor._

_Não gostava de festas, considerava-as deprimentes, especialmente as festas que eles faziam. Para eles não passava de uma mulher, de uma bela mulher no meio de um bando de homens bêbados, o que tornava a festa ainda mais tediosa do que já era._

_A minha vida havia mudado drasticamente desde que o começara a servir, já haviam passado alguns anos e havia-me tornado numa das suas melhores, sabia disso. Era a única devoradora da morte, era uma mulher no meio de um grande grupo de homens de todo o tipo e géneros, e apesar de verem a minha força e poder, muito superior ao deles, continuavam-me a ver como uma mulher fraca e ingénua, uma rosa podada sem qualquer espinho, uma bela rosa que seria interessante de cheirar._

_Observava os seus olhares de cobiça e desejo, ouvia os comentários que lançavam entre eles e as bocas desagradáveis que me lançavam. Calavam-se sempre que me viam a lançar-lhes uma olhar de perigo, já me haviam visto em acção, mas mesmo assim ainda podia ouvir as suas risadas distantes ou os seus comentários inoportunos sobre o tipo de roupa que trajava._

"_- Olhem se não é a nossa pequena rosa negra". - Diziam sempre que o Senhor não se encontrava por perto. Por vezes tais comentários eram acompanhados por assobios._

_De inicio fingia não ouvi-los, mas com o passar do tempo fartei-me e comecei a adoptar uma outra estratégia, a de dar uma boa dose de dor àquele que se atrevesse a dizer a lançar algum comentário._

_Mas para minha grande infelicidade isso só serviu para aumentar as apostas, o seu desejo aumentou ao verem a "fera" em que eu me era capaz de tornar._

_Chamavam-me "a rosa negra de espinhos", "a rosa mais bela e perigosa mas mesmo assim ainda rosa"._

_Ir àquela festa era o mesmo que me estar a auto proclamar débil mental._

_Nunca me valorizavam nem iriam valorizar-me, para eles não passava de uma mulher, de uma simples mulher que não servia para nada mais além de satisfazer os seus desejos medíocres._

_Numa atitude insana abri a janela. Estendi a minha mão de modo a apanhar alguns flocos de neve. Fria e gelada. Enterrei as minhas mãos na neve que se encontrava no parapeito da janela._

_Fiquei com as mãos nestas durante alguns segundos até que gemi com dor. Retirei-as do gelo e observei-as com o rosto contorcido pela dor._

_- Não é muito boa ideia colocar as mãos no gelo.- Arrepiei-me, os meus olhos assustados deslocaram-se para a porta do meu quarto. Ele encontrava-se nesta a observar-me atentamente, com os braços cruzados. Estava mais bonito do que eu alguma vez o vira, mas podia ver que a sua crueldade também havia crescido tornando-o ainda mais perfeito._

_Olhei para o chão ligeiramente envergonhada._

_- Porque não estás na festa com os outros.- Perguntou. Senti os seus olhos pousados em mim._

_Observei a neve fria, evitando olhar-lhe directamente nos olhos._

_- Não gosto de festas.- Admiti._

_Ele começou a aproximar-se._

_- Isso é estranho.- Murmurou. Observei-o curiosa.- Uma mulher jovem como tu não gostar de festas.- Explicou.- É deveras muito estranho._

_Começou a observar-me com um olhar avaliador._

_- Eu não sou como as outras mulheres da minha idade.- Justifiquei. Abaixei o meu rosto, mas ainda pude ver um sorriso formar-se nos seus lábios._

_- Eu sei.- Respondeu-me._

_Ouvi os seus passos a aproximarem-se. Sentou-se à minha frente, olhando tanto para mim como para a neve._

_- Mas mesmo assim, continua a ser muito estranho.- Senti os seus olhos fixos no meu rosto.- De certeza que me contas tudo?_

_Senti o meu rosto enrijecer e tive a certeza que ele pôde observar a minha reacção._

_- Eles fizeram-te algo?- Perguntou-me. Pude notar uma certa preocupação na sua voz, com certeza que não queria que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu único membro feminino._

_- Não Mestre.- Apressei-me a responder, mas antes que pudesse controlar a minha própria boca, antes que pudesse impedir que ele controla-se a minha boca, esta abriu-se e desabafou.- É só que continuo a uma simples mulher._

_O Senhor mostrou-se surpreendido com a minha afirmação._

_Ri-me com amargura._

_- Para aqueles homens, vou sempre ser uma mulher, independentemente do meu poder, vou continuar a ser sempre o ser mais fraco, aquilo que só serve para lhes satisfazer os desejos.- Expliquei com tristeza.- Por melhor que seja, nunca vou passar de uma simples mulher, para eles. Por mais real e puro que o meu sangue seja, para eles- apontei para a porta do quarto- sou tão digna como aqueles muggles nojentos._

_O nojo formou-se no meu rosto assim como a angústia._

_- Oiço dizerem que devo ser uma espécie de empregada cá da casa..._

_- Bella.- Surpreendi-me, era a primeira vez que ele me tratava assim, só mais íntimos me tratavam-me pelo diminutivo do meu nome.- Não te ensinei a não escutares o que os outros dizem?_

_Os seus olhos transmitiram-me uma enorme serenidade._

_- Sim Mestre, só que..._

_- Bella, tu não tens de te preocupar como que eles dizem. Eles- disse com desprezo- aqueles infiéis, não suportam a ideia que uma mulher os supere.- Os meus lábios curvaram-se num pequeno sorriso.- Eles dizem-te fraca, mas digo-te eu porém que dentro de todos os meus servos és a minha mais fiel e poderosa. Nunca conheci uma mulher tão forte como tu, Bella. Sinto-me feliz em pelo menos ter alguém a quem possa chamar servo fiel._

_Senti o meu rosto arder pelo embaraço que tais elogios, provenientes dele, me causavam. Baixei o meu rosto para esconder a minha vergonha._

_A sua mão pousou debaixo do meu queixo, erguendo-o e obrigando-me a encarar os seus olhos verdes._

_- Eles têm inveja do teu poder e da tua realeza.- Murmurou.- Não precisas de ter complexos em relação àqueles medíocres._

_Começou a levantar-se._

_- Mulher ou não, és a minha melhor serva, isso garanto-te. Tenho orgulho em que tenhas aprendido o que te ensinei, tenho orgulho em ter sido o teu mestre.- De novo senti o meu rosto a enrubescer só que com mais intensidade. A sinceridade das suas palavras e o que estas citavam fizeram-me sentir de tal forma feliz que me fizeram sentir vergonha pela inferioridade que havia sentido em relação aos outros.- Se algum deles alguma vez tentar..._

_Ri-me._

_- Eles não tentam.- Respondi com segurança.- Sabem a potência das minhas cruciatus._

_Sorri-lhe e este retribui-mo._

_Começou a caminhar até à porta._

_- Sempre vais às comemorações?- Perguntou-me._

_Observei-o atentamente._

_- Se me permitir Senhor, vou ficar por aqui. A solidão agrada-me.- Respondi-lhe._

_Sorriu-me._

_- A solidão é a melhor companhia que poderás vir a ter, Bella._

Fechei o fecho lateral do meu vestido.

Comecei a caminhar descalça, sobre o soalho frio do meu quarto.

Passei com as mãos por cima de uma cómoda, derrubando vários objectos que se encontravam pousados em cima desta, que caíram com pequenos tilintares.

Senti algo macio cair sob os meus pés.

Observei a rosa vermelha que começava a murchar, caída em cima dos meus pés gelados. Abaixei-me para tentar alcançar esta. Senti a minha ferida começar a dar sinais de vida.

Gemi de dor.

Cheirei a pequena rosa.

Estava banhada pela fragrância dele. Arrepiei-me ligeiramente. Parecia que tudo me tinha que recordar dele.

- O que quereis de mim?- Perguntei-lhe com amargura.

Não obti resposta imediata.

Um vento forte entrou pelas janelas agitando o dossel vermelho que cobria a minha cama.

Observei a minha cama. Várias pétalas vermelhas dançavam em seu redor.

Como que por convite fui-me aproximando desta. As pétalas, que rodavam num pequeno remoinho, começaram a parar, caindo aos poucos sobre a cama.

Senti arrepios, enquanto sentia algo gelado tocar-me na minha pele.

Comecei a baixar-me para poder deitar-me.

A rosa deslizou por entre os meus dedos caindo no chão.

Não contendo mais forças, que iam desaparecendo aos poucos, caía na cama, sendo apenas virada, para ficar de barriga virada para cima, por forças exteriores.

Comecei a sentir algo frio percorrer as minhas pernas por dentro do vestido.

Arrepiava-me a cada toque seu.

Fechei os olhos.

Uns lábios gelados beijaram-me e deram-me leves mordidas no pescoço, fazendo-me morder os lábios para conter os pequenos gemidos de prazer.

Um pequeno vento soprou os meus cabelos. Lançando um pequeno zumbido.

_- Bella_.- Pude ouvir, o meu nome num murmúrio fraco.

_Entrei de rompante no quarto. A fúria consumia cada pedaço da minha demoníaca alma, se naquele momento tivesse uma varinha teria com toda a certeza destruído a casa inteira, mas para minha sorte, não tinha._

_Suportava ser desvalorizada por todos pelo meu sexo, por todos menos por ele. Aquilo fora uma facada no meu peito, um enorme golpe no meu duro orgulho, que se quebrou._

_Peguei num pequeno vaso e lancei-o à parede, partindo-o em pedaços._

_Senti que ele havia entrado no meu quarto e observava com toda a calma a minha enorme raiva, isso irritou-me ainda mais._

_- Tencionas acalmar-te ou partir o quarto todo?.- Perguntou-me com sarcasmo. Ouvi-o a aproximar-se._

_Olhei-o com raiva._

_- Porque me fez isto?- Perguntei-lhe com lágrimas de ódio.- Por ser mulher? Eu era capaz de liderá-los naquela missão, e em vez disso deixa-me aqui sozinha enquanto todos os outros vão._

_Ele observou-me atentamente._

_- Sou livre desse tipo de preconceitos.- Respondeu-me secamente. Dirigiu-se até uma poltrona e sentou-se nesta, olhando-me fixamente._

_Desviei o meu olhar para o espelho, mas pude observá-lo através deste._

_- Então porque me deixou aqui? Não confia em mim o suficiente para pôr-me nesta missão?- Uma dor profunda aflorou-se no meio peito. Não suportava a ideia de não ter o seu valor e consideração._

_Uma súbita expressão de raiva instalou-se no seu perfeito rosto. Eu tremi levemente de medo, era raro vê-lo assim, e sempre que isso acontecia era porque não vinha nada de bom._

_- Não me digas como dirigir os meus homens, Bellatrix.- Exaltou-se levantando-se bruscamente. Eu permaneci intacta no meu lugar._

_- Eu não lhe disse como dirigir os seus homens, Mestre.- Virei-me para o poder encarar. Estava com a varinha apontada ao meu peito.- Só quero saber porque não eu?_

_Ele encarou-me. As suas expressões enraivecidas acalmaram-se._

_- Porque preciso de ti aqui.- Respondeu-me baixando a varinha. Os seus olhos voltaram-se para a janela. Começou a caminhar até esta._

_Soltei uma gargalhada amarga. Ele observou-me por instantes até voltar a observar a paisagem que se encontrava atrás da janela._

_- Precisa de mim aqui? Para quê? Fazer-lhe o jantar?- Perguntei-lhe com escárnio._

_Ele encarou-me com severidade._

_- Não sejas ridícula.- Disse enquanto se levantava.- Por algum motivo tenho elfos domésticos._

_- Então porque não fui escolhida?- Perguntei-lhe de novo._

_Começou a aproximar-se de mim lentamente._

_- Como já te disse, e volto a dizer, foi por necessitar de ti aqui._

_Olhei-o desapontada com a fraca justificação._

_Vi-o guardar a varinha no manto._

_As suas mãos agarraram-me os pulsos._

_- Entende uma coisa Bella.- Sussurrou-me.- Tudo o que eu faço, por muito mau que pareça, tem sempre um fim...grandioso._

_Olhei-o confusa. Os meus pulsos começaram a doer com a força que ele exercia nestes._

_- O que quer dizer com isso, Mestre?- Perguntei-lhe._

_Ficou uns segundos a encarar-me até que se começou a afastar, largando-me os pulsos._

_- O que eu quero dizer Bella, é que tudo o que eu faço tem um propósito.- Disse-me enquanto me voltava as costas._

_- E qual é a finalidade que pretende ao não me deixar ir para a missão?- Perguntei-lhe._

_Vi o seu corpo enrijecer. Olhei-o ainda mais alheia._

_Voltou-se lentamente, até se encontrar de novo de frente para mim._

_- Queres mesmo saber?- Um sorriso que nunca vira lhe vira antes, formou-se nos seus lábios, um sorriso malicioso._

_Inspirei fundo. Reuni toda a minha coragem, e respondi-lhe contra os meus apressados batimentos cardíacos._

_- Sim._

_Em menos de um segundo, e em um passo só, ele já se encontrava junto a mim, e sem dar-me hipóteses de inspirar novamente, colou os seus lábios aos meus._

_Beijou-me com bastante intensidade, roubando-me qualquer vestígio de ar. Eu, sem saber o que estava a fazer, retribuí-lhe com a mesma intensidade._

_Senti que as suas mãos me seguravam as coxas firmemente. As minhas mãos o percorreram os seus braços musculosos, passando depois pelos ombros e chegando aos seus negros cabelos, onde se prenderam._

_- Um sonho, Bellatrix. Não passa de um sonho.- Dizia-me uma voz na minha cabeça.- Com que coisas inocentes andas tu a sonhar._

_Senti-me ser guiada pelo meu Senhor, até ser encostada a algo grosso, que aparentava ter a forma de um cilindro, possivelmente uma das colunas da minha cama._

_Levada pelo impulso humano, por um impulso que nunca antes havia sentido com nenhum outro homem, larguei-lhe os cabelos e comecei a percorrer os botões da sua camisa, e levada de novo pelo impulso, perdi a noção do perigo e de que o homem com quem "brincava" era nada mais nada menos que o meu mestre e o homem mais poderoso do mundo. Comecei a brincar com os botões da sua camisa, desabotoando-os para depois percorrer com as minhas mãos, deliciada, os músculos definidos do seu tronco nu, cravando as minhas unhas neste._

_Senti-o separar-se dos meus lábios._

_Encarei os seus olhos verdes que me encaravam atentamente. Senti as suas mãos largarem as minhas coxas e prenderem os meus braços contra a coluna._

_Inspirei fundo de modo a recuperar o meu folgo e a preparar-me para o castigo que deveria estar prestes a vir._

_- Bella- surpreendi-me com a calma com que as palavras me eram dirigidas- por uma única vez peço-te para pensares como mulher e não como minha serva._

_Encarei-o por segundos, então era disso que se tratava._

_Sorri._

_- Acho que é impossível pensar como uma mulher e negar-lhe o quer que seja.- Respondi-lhe, ele olhou-me surpreendido._

_Senti o meu corpo tremer com o medo do castigo que a ousadia das minhas palavras poder-me-ia oferecer. Mas de novo fui surpreendida ao sentir os seus lábios colarem-se de novo aos meus beijando-me ardentemente._

_As minhas mãos retiraram-lhe a camisa, deixando-a cair no chão, e começaram a percorrer de novo o seu tronco nu, espetando-se por entre os abdominais._

_Senti as suas mãos deslizarem das minhas coxas para as minhas pernas, cobertas pelo vestido, para depois voltarem a deslizar de novo para as minhas coxas. Percebi então que ele procurava as melhores formas de causar-me prazer e sensações agradáveis._

_Senti as pontas dos seus polegares delinearem o meu corpo, lentamente, causando-me arrepios propositados. Pararam quando chegaram aos meus seios, cobertos pelo vestido e sutiã, aí uniu os seus indicadores, envolvendo os meus seios nas suas mãos, e apertando-os e unindo-os de um modo a fazer-me gemer de dor e de prazer._

_Os seus lábios largaram os meus e começaram a percorrer o meu pescoço. Com leves beijos, para depois subirem até às minhas orelhas e começaram a dar-lhes leves trincadelas._

_Mordi o lábio inferior._

_Senti-o expirar sob o meu ouvido esquerdo, fazendo todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepiarem-se._

_Fechei os olhos, contendo o desejo que começava a ter para que aquilo avançasse._

_- Continuas aborrecida por não te ter mandado para a missão, Bellatrix?- Sussurrou-me ao ouvido, fazendo a minha espinha vibrar._

_Inspirei, abri os olhos._

_- Isso depende de até que ponto levaremos esta "missão", meu Senhor.- Respondi-lhe em um tom igualmente provocador._

_Senti-me ser mais empurrada contra a coluna da minha cama._

_- Creio que então está na altura de esquentar as coisas.- Murmurou._

_Os seus lábios voltaram ao meu pescoço, começando por beijá-lo para depois lançar-lhe mordidas ferozes e provocadores._

_As minhas mãos apoiaram-se nos seus ombros, enterrando as unhas nestes, para poder esconder o prazer que começava a sentir._

_Senti as suas mãos percorrerem as minhas coxas, para depois descerem até às minhas pernas ainda cobertas pelo tecido negro._

_Subiram então até à minha cintura, com uma enorme ferocidade, quase arrancando o tecido à sua passagem. Pousaram por segundos na cintura, para depois subirem de volta aos meus seios. Pensei que fosse apertá-los de novo, mas, em vez disso, começou a percorrer o decote quadrado do meu vestido, enfiando-se por dentro deste, para por fim, num só gesto, rasgarem-no ao meio, pela parte da frente. O rasgão foi desde o topo do vestido até à zona do ventre._

_Olhei-o surpreendida e satisfeita. Vi que um sorriso malicioso se formava novamente nos seus lábios._

_Senti o vestido escorregar pelo meu corpo ao verificar que não tinha nenhuma arma que o prendesse a este, deixando-me seminua._

_Senti as suas mãos geladas percorrerem as minhas costas, posando de novo na cintura. As minhas fizeram o mesmo movimento, só que nas suas costas._

_Os seus lábios que lançavam pequenos suspiros sob o meu pescoço, arrepiando a minha espinha, entreabriram-se dando passagem à sua língua quente, que percorreu o ,eu pescoço fazendo arrepiar-me e gemer baixinho de prazer._

_O indicador da minha mão direita subiu pela sua espinha, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, chegando depois ao seu ombro esquerdo e agarrando-se, juntamente com a minha mão direita, a este._

_Puxei-o mais para junto de mim._

_Senti os seus suspiros descerem com a sua língua pelo meu pescoço, até chegar à minha clavícula, colocando aí os seus lábios e beijando o meio desta com ardor._

_De novo mordi o meu lábio inferior._

_As minhas mãos começarão a descer pelos seus abdominais, chegando até ao seu cinto, prontas para acabarem logo com a brincadeira._

_Desapertei-lhe o cinto. Senti-o parar de me beijar._

_Suspirei._

_Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento as suas mãos já haviam agarrado nas minhas e puxado-as prendendo-as acima da minha cabeça._

_- Então Bella- sussurrou de novo ao meu ouvido, de modo a arrepiar-me- a brincadeira ainda mal começou._

_Mordi o lábio inferior, olhando-o com angústia, sabia que ele só iria dar-me o prazer máximo quando sentisse que eu já havia sido torturada o suficiente._

_O seus lábios voltaram a colar-se aos meus beijando-me impetuosamente._

_Senti as suas mãos largarem as minhas indo até às minhas pernas e envolvendo estas na suas cintura._

_As suas mãos voltaram a ir ter com as minhas agarrando com cada mão um dos meus dois pulsos, deixando-os ligeiramente afastados um do outro aproximados do dossel escarlate._

_Os seus lábios deixaram os meus, que ficaram dormentes com a eficácia do seu beijo de predador, e foram de novo ao encontro do meu pescoço dando-lhe mordidas cada vez mais ferozes, para depois descerem até aos meu seios e beijarem a parte que não era coberta pelo meu sutiã negro._

_As minhas mãos tentaram-se soltar das suas, mas como não tinham forças para tal e como queria conter todo o meu desejo, mordi o meu lábio inferior e agarrei-me à coluna, para depois soltá-la e agarrar-me ao dossel._

_Os beijos e mordidas na parte descoberta dos meus seios, tornaram-se mais violentas e provocantes, destapando por vezes um pouco do meu sutiã, fazendo-me gemer baixo._

_Num gesto de reprimir os gemidos, puxei o dossel que se rasgou e caiu em cima da cama._

_Pude ouvir uma risada de agrado dele, que depressa largou os meus pulsos e tornou a segurar a minha cintura, puxando-o mais para junto dele._

_As minhas foram de encontro aos seus cabelos, puxando-os, enquanto que a minha boca foi ao encontro da sua para poder beijá-lo com a maior intensidade que conseguia, intensidade que foi retribuída sem grande dificuldade por ele._

_Senti-me ser afastada aos poucos da coluna, sendo transportada por ele, para uma zona que não consegui identificar de imediato._

_Senti uma das suas mãos largarem a minha cintura. Pude ouvir que ele deitou vários materiais de vidro ao chão pois pude ouvi-los estilhaçarem-se no chão._

_Senti-me ser sentada em algo, que logo identifiquei como sendo uma das cómodas do meu quarto._

_As suas mãos frias voltaram a percorrer as minhas costas. Senti o meu sutiã ser arrancado com uma enorme violência._

_Arrepiei-me, calculando o tempo que a nossa pequena brincadeira iria durar._

_A sua língua começou a deslizar de novo pelo meu pescoço, chegando a um dos meus seios, parando apenas o seu percurso para dar-lhes pequenos beijos e mordidas. Quando chegou ao topo dos meus seios começou a fazer um pequeno movimento circular em torno do meu mamilo, fazendo uma enorme onda de calor e arrepios começar a aparecer a volta deste._

_As minhas mãos seguraram os seus ombros, cravando-lhes, novamente, as unhas._

_As suas mãos pressionavam a minha cintura com uma extraordinária força._

_Inspirei diversas vezes tentando arranjar ar e forças para os gemidos que deixava escapar. Comecei a querer intensamente ser logo possuída, que ele parasse com aquela louca tortura que ainda estava no inicio._

_A sua língua fez diversos movimentos circulares em torno do meu mamilo, até que parou, e deixou este ser coberto pela sua boca quente. Primeiro mordeu-o levemente, aumentando a força das suas mordidas, para depois sugá-lo com prazer, causando-me assim imensos arrepios na zona do ventre e uma enorme excitação em torno destes._

_Uma das suas mãos largou a minha cintura e foi ao encontro do meu outro mamilo, apertando de modo a estimulá-lo._

_Gemi de prazer, largando os seus ombros e agarrando-me às bordas da cómoda._

_A sua outra mão desceu da minha cintura e começou a explorar a zona mais intima das minhas pernas, procurando as maneiras que me causavam uma maior excitação._

_Senti diversas vezes ser arranhada nestas, à medida que diversas sensações agradáveis e prazerosas passavam por todo o meu corpo._

_As minhas mãos largaram as bordas da cómoda e sem se conterem voltaram a ir até á suas calças, abrindo a fecho destas, deixando-as cair aos seus pés._

_Ele soltou uma gargalhada fria._

_As suas mãos tornaram a segurar a minha empurrando-as para trás._

_- Tens que se mais paciente, Bella.- Sussurrou-me ao ouvido. Fazendo-me arrepiar._

_Senti as suas mãos tornarem a percorrer a minha cintura, parando ao chegarem ao meu ventre._

_Uma das suas mãos dirigiu-se até á minha calcinha e num só gesto feroz, arrancou-a, deixando-me completamente descoberta._

_Senti os seus lábios cobrirem os meus para mais um dos seus beijos ferozes para depois sentir os seus dedos tocarem suavemente sobre a parte interna das minhas pernas para depois entrarem na minha intimidade._

_Senti arrepios por todo o corpo, mas em especial no meu ventre e vagina. Os seus dedos exploraram cada canto, que puderam, da minha intimidade, durante longos minutos, fazendo-me lançar gemidos de prazer cada vez mais altos._

_- Mestre.- Sussurrei em tom de suplica para que ele me possuísse de uma vez só._

_Ele parou de me explorar com os dedos, para depois segurar-me na cintura e passar com a sua língua desde o meu peito até ao meu ventre. Aí parou e inclinou-me ligeiramente para trás._

_Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios, esperando pela continuação do tortuoso prazer. A suplica nunca funcionara com ele._

_Senti algo quente entrar na minha intimidade, dando-me diversos estímulos de prazer que me fizeram gemer cada vez mais alto._

_Joguei a minha cabeça para trás._

_A sua língua, tal como os seus dedos, ficaram por um longo tempo, saindo depois causando-me ainda mais arrepios de prazer._

_Ele ergueu-se e encarou-me com um olhar cruel e satisfeito. Aproximou-se de mim e cheirou os meus cabelos, enquanto que passava com um dedo pela minha coluna fazendo esta arrepiar-se._

_Retirei-lhe as cuecas._

_Senti as suas mãos percorrerem a minha cintura segurando-a, depois, com bastante firmeza._

_Os seus lábios roçaram levemente nos meus, e sem qualquer aviso prévio penetrou-me com grande convicção._

_Gemi de dor e prazer._

_As suas investidas eram fortes e regulares, sempre ao mesmo ritmo contínuo._

_A cada investida o prazer aumentava, com ele os nossos gemidos tornavam-se mais altos, tornando obvio o motivo por ele querer todos os outros afastados, mas em contrapartida todas as minhas forças começavam a ser-me extraídas._

_Podia sentir a transpiração a começar a banhar o meu corpo quando, ao fim de algumas horas, senti chegar ao pico mais alto do prazer, onde os nossos gemidos já se encontravam no ponto máximo em que as nossas vozes os podiam emitir, senti as minhas forças abandonarem completamente o meu corpo, e pude perceber que o mesmo havia acontecido com ele, que começou a abrandar no seu ritmo._

_Fui transportada, por ele, para a minha cama, que ainda continha a faixa de dossel rasgada._

_Arfei com dificuldade._

_Ouviu-o deitar-se ao meu lado._

_Senti a sua língua passar pelo meu braço direito, queimando-me na zona onde se encontrava a marca negra._

_Gemi de dor._

_- Não te esqueças, Bellatrix, que agora és minha de alma e de corpo.- Disse-me em tom de ameaça.- E não penses em que vais ter privilégios por seres minha amante._

_Encarei-o._

_- Permanecer-lhe-ei sempre fiel, meu Senhor.- Respondi-lhe calmamente._

_Vi um sorriso tranquilo formar-se nos seus lábios._

_- Espero bem que assim o seja, Bella._

Arrepiei-me de novo, mas não tive forças para gemer sequer.

O estrondo revelou-me que eles acabavam de ultrapassar todas as barreiras protectoras, o Potter e os outros traidores de sangue.

Senti toques gélidos na minha pele igualmente gelada.

Voltei-me e encarei os seus olhos verdes. Alucinação ou apenas um anjo negro enviado dos infernos para me torturar, queria vê-lo, não havia mais dor que ele me pudesse trazer.

- Mestre.- Sussurrei fraca.

Ele sorriu.

- Que fazeis aqui?- Perguntei-lhe. Ouvi o Potter entrar em casa.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Permaneço ao lado daqueles que me são fiéis, Bella.- Sussurrou.- Estou à tua espera.

Arrepiei-me não de medo mas de frio, ao sentir as suas mãos gélidas percorrerem os meus braços novamente.

Sorriu de uma forma calma.

- Desculpai-me, Senhor.- Pedi-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele limpou-mas.

- Lutastes como deverias ter lutado. Permaneceste-me fiel. Não há nada para perdoar.

- Eu fraquejei, Mestre.- Disse-lhe com angústia.

Senti os seus dedos percorrerem os meus cabelos negros.

- Já tiveste o teu castigo.- Respondeu-me.

Comecei a sentir-me dormente, a morte estava a chegar.

- Estou aqui para te guiar.- Respondeu à pergunta que se formava nos meus olhos.- Não há que ter medo.

Senti a sua mão gelada percorrer o meu rosto. Ouvi alguém começar a subir as escadas.

O vento baloiçava as cortinas negras. Observei de novo os seus olhos verdes, mas a fraqueza obrigou-me a fechá-los novamente.

- Mestre.- Sussurrei.

- Dorme.- Ouvi-o murmurar por entre os meus cabelos.- Dorme meu doce demónio, dorme.

Uma densa escuridão, igual à que vi no espelho envolveu todo o meu corpo. Pude sentir a sua mão gelada puxar-me por entre o escuro, guiando-me pelas trevas.

-.-

Muitas mulheres estão sujeitas às ordens da sociedade, não lutando contra estas, tendo que servir seus maridos toda a vida. Eu sempre pensei ser o tipo de mulher que tinha a capacidade de não ser escrava de nada nem ninguém e de uma certa maneira sempre o fui, sempre o fui até vos conhecer, meu Senhor. Tornei-me a sua serva mais fiel desde o primeiro momento em que me falaste.

Tornei-me sua serva de corpo, alma e sangue.

Fui sou e sempre serei sua escrava, e como tal dedico-lhe, assim como lhe dediquei toda a minha vida e alma,

**O meu último suspiro**

_Vejo os anjos_

_Uns voam,_

_Outros têm asas,_

_Uns cantam,_

_Outros gritam,_

_Uns salvam,_

_Outros destruem_

_Uns consolam_

_Outros choram_

_Tu és um anjo_

_Feito especialmente para mim_

_Tu és o meu anjo negro_

_Um anjo sem alma_

_Um anjo que não voa_

_Um anjo que não canta_

_Um anjo que não grita_

_Um anjo que não salva_

_Uma anjo que não chora_

_E muito menos, que consola_

_Um anjo que só sabe destruir_

_Tu foste feito pelas Trevas_

_Mandado ao mundo por estas_

_Concebido para a minha derrota_

_Tu não me proteges_

_Destruis-me_

_Porque não amas_

_Apesar de eu te amar_

_Porque não me odeias_

_Apesar de eu te odiar_

_Porque não me abraças_

_Apesar de eu te agarrar_

_Porque és um anjo vindo do inferno_

_Porque és o meu anjo demoníaco_

_**Porque és o meu anjo negro**_


End file.
